


Hard-learnt Lessons

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark Past, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Decepticons. Could stand as canon. 'Dark nature', from angst to horror stories.





	Hard-learnt Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Starscream: Mermaid  
> Dirge: Loathing  
> Ravage: Luck  
> Drag Strip: Past

**Starscream: Mermaid**

They liked them. That's why they followed, their shiny tails slipping over the sea in their games. 

His partner lowered the altitude, and they finally played together, jumping and twisting in midair. 

Until a miscalculation sent his partner into the water, and Energon stained the surface. 

He dove into the ocean, and it took all he had to break free of it and the claws of its inhabitants. 

Alone. 

The Decepticons stay silent, High Grade forgotten as they stare at their Second. 

And then, they turn to the ocean outside the windows, and hope the Earthen mermaids are just myths. 

* * *

**Dirge: Loathing**

Dirge's Sigma Ability is battle-oriented. 

His engines instill fear in all who hear them, which means he needs to maintain a deep concentration for his own Ability to not mess with him too. 

But that isn't the truth. 

Thrust knows it. And Ramjet. They are his Trine mates, after all. 

Dirge's engines aren't fear-inducing. 

They reflect his emotions. 

So, when they feel the growing loathing, Thrust moves faster and Ramjet hits harder, because they are supposed to be the jagged ones, not the peaceful Flier that, even after vorns of war, would rather pick up a harp than a gun. 

* * *

**Ravage: Luck**

Skywarp, Frenzy and Rumble are deciding which part of the punishment each will deal with by means of a tossed coin, when Ravage jumps out of nowhere and snatches it in midair. 

Swindle is bemoaning his bad luck in businesses lately, so Ravage gives him the coin. 

Drag Strip and Wildrider enter the rec room cheerfully, enjoying their good luck at evading their Gestalt leader's attempt at training, before they trip on Ravage and end on a groaning pile on the floor. 

Ravage doesn't trust luck, and he won't let the others do so either. 

Luck has killed enough already. 

* * *

**Drag Strip: Past**

Some days, it's harder than usual to understand the rest of Decepticons. 

They may say what they want about the young Gestalt being crazy, but it isn't as if the rest of Megatron's troops, or their leader, are any better. 

And yet, sometimes it's worse. 

In a sense. 

Those are the days the _Victory_ is peaceful yet seems darker, when it is quietest and the mechs are subdued, lost in thought. 

That's when the new team is on their best behavior too. 

The Stunticons don't share the other Decepticons' past, and so they can only warily make a tactical retreat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> About Dirge's drabble: That's my headcanon on the 'fear engines', and why Dirge himself may be affected by them. He isn't affected. He 'infects' everyone else with his own fear. That kind of developed into his being an actually peaceful mech. Huh.


End file.
